


Digital Art - 2009-08-03 - Holding On

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Digital Art, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA-1 in a broken gateroom with a lot of dead Wraith around them. One member of the team is heavily injured.</p><p>For Mcshep_Match's prompt "Top of the World"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/65369.html


	2. Responses to McShep_Match interview Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses to McShep_Match interview questions, taken out of context. See original interview here: http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_war/15726.html

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. supporting McShep War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawings posted to convince the f-list to support McShep War during the Match.

2009-06-20

2009-06-28

2009-09-18

2009-09-27


End file.
